Crónicas de un Animal Nocturno
by geminisnocris
Summary: La vida de un par de hermanos cambia radicalmente luego de la muerte de su madre, cuando por el destino heredan un castillo bajo la sombra de una extraña criatura. (mundo alterno)


Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Teshigori y Kurumada

Mundo Alterno

Terror y Fantasía

_"__La inmortalidad es para mí el peor de los castigos"_

_"__Cuando se es inmortal se pierden ciertos gustos humanos, como por ejemplo los entierros…"_

_Crónicas de un animal nocturno_

Cuando mi padre nos habló de rehacer nuestras vidas de forma radical, jamás me imaginé viajando a más de mil kilómetros hacia el otro continente, en aquellos años yo apenas cumplía mis dieciséis, mi hermano era tres años mayor que yo, ambos habíamos nacido en octubre, fríamente calculados por mi madre, solía decir mi tía, la gente de nuestro pueblo decía que éramos gemelos separados por años y no por minutos cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de vernos caminar por la calle, y es que literalmente éramos idénticos. Nuestra relación era normal por así decirse, discutíamos por la ropa, por los juguetes y algunas veces hasta por las novias, rondaba el año de mil novecientos noventa y seis cuando mi mamá, luego de un largo sufrimiento por culpa de un cáncer había fallecido, y ahora mis abuelos maternos—_ya que los paternos habían muerto en un accidente diez años atrás—_nos habían mandado a llamar para que tomáramos parte en la herencia de la familia, como hijos de su única hija, nos habíamos convertido en los únicos y legítimos herederos de un castillo en Inglaterra.

Yo solía soñar con caballeros y dragones, pero de eso a pasar a ser dueño y señor de un castillo gótico medieval, eso era genial, ese era mi pensamiento, antes de arribar a costas inglesas, antes de perderme en la majestuosidad de sus bosques, antes de conocer el oscuro secreto que rondaba sobre nuestro futuro hogar.

—x—

Los abuelos eran una pareja singular, los recuerdo en varias fiestas navideñas y por las cartas que mamá solía leernos junto a las extrañas fotografías que enviaban, el abuelo era escoces, tenía una prominente nariz que sostenía cuando la abuela no le hacía caso, era un hombre alto, delgado y rubio como mi madre, de piel blanca y con un gusto innato por el Wisky, mientras que mi abuela era un mujer delgada de forma aun definida que se podía apreciar bajo su ropa, posiblemente muy atractiva de joven, con una sonrisa delicada y unas manos suaves que me encantaba frotar sobre mis mejillas, acostumbraba llevar un sombrero sobre sus ensortijados y grises cabellos, ambos tenían sus ojos turquesa como los míos y sus nombres eran Sir William y Elizabeth Tetcher.

Sabía que mi padre hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por ser gentil con los viejos, su relación era un poco hostil y había empeorado luego de la muerte de mamá, los observé apretarse de manos y saludarse de forma educada, claro frente a nosotros. Pero cuando el abuelo nos brindó esa mirada sobreprotectora supe que era nuestro turno de saludar, como era el menor me avance varios pasos de mi hermano y literalmente salté sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Estas enorme mi pequeño Milo—susurró en mi oído, su voz era una melodía de cuna para mis tímpanos.

—Ya no son unos bebés ¿no hay abrazo para la abuela? Solo ese viejo cascarrabias se lleva todo el mérito—mi abuela hizo un puchero muy cómico de brazos cruzados, no tuve más remedio que zafarme del abrazo de Sir Willy-_como solíamos llamarlo mi hermano y yo_- e irme a apretar a esa mujer que me recordaba tanto a mi madre.

—Aun lado—sentí las manos de Kardia sobre mis hombros empujándome para luego sacarme la lengua—yo soy el consentido de Abuela Lizzy - _seudónimo de re consentidos cada vez que queríamos algo en especial-_así que apártate…

Mi padre nos observaba un poco alejado, esperando que nos comportáramos como los adolescentes civilizados que éramos, otra razón por la cual odiaba ver a mis abuelos, ellos nos consentían demasiado.

—Suficiente—habló con fuerza mi padre, los dos nos detuvimos e intercambiamos miradas—hora de retirarnos…

—Su padre tiene razón—le secundó Sir Willy, por primera vez de acuerdo con mi padre—un auto nos espera…. El camino es largo.

El silencio y las miradas de los tres mayores fueron dirigidos hacia nosotros dos, con pereza tomamos las pesadas maletas, mi hermano sacó su walkman y se puso unos audífonos sobre los oídos-_solía hacer eso cuando no quería escuchar a mi padre o a mí_- caminé tras de él y de reojo observé como los viejos y mi papá murmuraban algo, definitivamente estábamos en una encrucijada y no quería pensar que mis abuelos tenían la idea de separarnos de él, aunque éramos unos chicos grandes nuestra madre nos enseñó a jamás dejarnos solos, teníamos que cuidarnos y además, era nuestro padre, nadie me apartaría de su lado.

—x—

Media hora de camino recorriendo la ciudad, luego un sendero que se habría paso entre penumbras y la voz de mi abuelo diciendo que los vecinos más próximos estaban a casi veinte kilómetros de su hogar, y que el nuestro todavía quedaría más alejado, pasando un puente de madera que se asemejaba a un túnel sobre un gran lago, yo sonreía con ansias de ver mi castillo, de imaginar historias fantásticas y pensar cómo sería mi habitación al estilo rey Arturo, estaba impresionado y no disimulaba en nada mi emoción, inclusive recibí un par de codazos de Kardia cuando por voltear hacia la ventana lo golpee con mi manos para que observara el paisaje, pero es que era demasiado increíble, a nuestro paso se habrían campos verdes llenos de frondosos árboles, una brisa fría cubría los vidrios de rocío y nuestro vapor los empañaba de manera divertida, algunos mustang corrían libres sobre las praderas relinchando con fuerza, eran realmente majestuosos, casi mágicos.

—Hemos llegado—habló el chofer, un hombre de baja estatura al que nosotros llamábamos en secreto el pingüino por su extraño caminar, casi cojeando y con sus manos pegadas a sus costados, tenía una enorme calva con cabello gris como una graciosa coronilla alrededor y un ojo de vidrio. En varias ocasiones había acompañado a mis abuelos a Norteamérica de visita, y aunque su apariencia no era para nada agradable estéticamente hablando, el anciano tenía un gran corazón, su nombre era Gigas.

Me senté con formalidad en el asiento justo en medio de mi hermano y mi padre, mientras el viejo chofer nos habría la puerta para finalmente salir del auto, afuera nos esperaban unas sirvientas uniformadas de vestido negro con delantal blanco que sostenían unas sombrillas, más adelante el mayordomo, un rubio alto y serio casi de la misma edad de mi padre o eso aparentaba, estaba de pie frente a la puerta con su mirada fiera analizando cada uno de nuestros rasgos-_que quede entendido que para él éramos unos completos desconocidos_- cuando pasé a su lado sostuve su mirada amarilla por unos instantes, realmente provocaba una sensación de ser aniquilado en cada parpadeo y con esa prominente ceja que descansaba sobre su frente, lucia intimidante, inclinó levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto o eso pensé yo, realmente en Norteamérica no vivíamos de esa forma, teníamos una casa decente y formábamos parte de los ciudadanos acomodados de Nueva York, no teníamos empleados, y lo más cercano a una ama de llaves era la señora Rodríguez, una latina nacionalizada que nos cuidaba desde niños y solía prepararnos el almuerzo y la merienda. Sentí las manos de Kardia en mi espalda empujándome—vamos… luego le gastamos unas bromas a _Largo_—susurró Kardia en mi odio, casi no pude sostener la risa si no fuera por mi padre y su negativa junto a sus ojos entrecerrados, supongo que me tarde demasiado dando mi vistazo al mayordomo, fruncí mi ceño y seguí guiado por mi hermano hasta la enorme sala, ahí nos esperaba al parecer un abogado, lo pude deducir por sus lentes transparentes y su gigantesco portafolio que tenía abierto sobre una mesa de cristal, recibimos ordenes precisas de abuela Lizzy para sentarnos en el sillón justo al frente de ese tipo y su serio e impenetrable rostro, su cabello era de un verde claro y sus ojos rosados nos recorrían de arriba abajo como buscando algo en particular.

—x—

Finalmente el tipo soltó un suspiro fuerte y comenzó una lectura de un testamento donde nosotros pasaríamos a ser los dueños de un enorme castillo en medio del bosque, con más de treinta hectáreas a nuestra disposición y que debido a la muerte prematura de nuestra madre era necesario que ambos nos trasládesenos a Inglaterra y reclamásemos nuestro legado.

Pasamos todo el fin de semana en la mansión de los abuelos haciendo y deshaciendo diabluras, sacando de sus casillas al temerario mayordomo-_que por cierto su nombre era Radamanthys_- espiándolo cuando se perdía tras la cocina con la hija del jardinero o dándole algún susto en los pasajes secretos que el hijo mayor del abogado nos mostró de uno en uno, esa era la parte más divertida, pues nos colábamos entre las habitaciones con Mu-_que así se llamaba_-haciendo ruidos raros para que las sirvientas se espantaran y salieran corriendo, el primer día que lo conocimos pensamos que era un joven serio, era callado y educado, tenía un largo cabello lila que amarraba al final y unas graciosas cejas, mi abuelo le enseñaba esgrima, decía que Sir Willy fue amigo de su abuelo Hakurei durante muchos años y que por esa amistad su padre aún era su abogado y el un aprendiz de espadachín, tenía mi edad.

—x—

Una tarde, cuando recorríamos el jardín trasero—_que parecía más bien un bosque_—junto a Mu, llegamos sin querer hasta un cementerio abandonado, las lapidas se observaban desgastadas y descuidadas, apenas y se podían leer los nombres. El lugar era cubierto por una suave neblina, pero como solía llover a menudo Mu decía que era totalmente normal, él le llamaba bruma, recorrí con mi vista el lugar, algunas cruces ya estaban en el suelo y uno que otro ángel ya no tenía alas, nuestras tenis estaban empapadas y llenas de lodo amarillo, igual nuestra ropa y chaquetas, señal inequívoca que además de pescar un resfriado nos darían una paliza, mi hermano era amante de lo paranormal, compraba revistas y leí novelas de misterio, principalmente de fantasmas y vampiros, en ese momento estaba teniendo una discusión con _"nuestro guía"_ sobre las probabilidades de conocer un hombre lobo, estábamos en la cuna de esas leyendas… ¿por qué no?, sonreí, Kardia era terco y obstinado y al parecer Mu también, me alejé de ellos un poco más pero al seguir un trillo enlodado tropecé con fuerza y caí sobre una enorme lapida, el sonido de un crac me asustó y fueron segundos para que mi hermano me jalara de los pies antes que un estatua de un tipo sosteniendo un cántaro me cayera encima.

—Mejor deberíamos regresar—Mu habló a mis espaldas con su entrecejo fruncido—no me había dado cuenta pero ya nos alejamos demasiado de la casa de Sir William—Kardia y yo nos observamos por unos minutos y asentimos.

Un singular tono de preocupación nos dejó un poco intrigados, pude darme cuenta porque mi hermano me dedicó esa mirada de incredibilidad como cuando mamá nos engañaba para ir al médico e inyectarnos.

—x—

Efectivamente caímos en cama durante dos días, con fiebres altas y dolores de cuerpo, a punta de caldos de pollo—_de dudosa proveniencia por parte de nuestro amigo unicejo_—y medicina moderna recetada por Dohko, el médico de la familia, un singular asiático de cabellos castaños que siempre hablaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego de esa racha de mocos nos tocó la mudanza, ya había pasado una semana y media desde que tocáramos tierras inglesas, y era hora de conocer finalmente el que sería nuestro hogar, mi abuelo había ordenado a su mayordomo que contratara un equipo de limpieza profunda para hacer habitable el enigmático lugar, y desde luego ese fue el tiempo que pasamos a su lado haciendo travesuras y enfermándonos, por orden de mi abuela un grupo de sirvientas experimentadas y el bendito unicejo, serían nuestros criados por un tiempo determinado, mientras mi padre con ayuda de Sir Willy tomara cartas en el asunto y restableciera los sembradíos cercanos al castillo para poder subsistir por nuestra cuenta. A mi padre no le gustaba recibir ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de su suegro, pero por esta vez y por nosotros había cerrado un trato con el viejo.

—x—

No puedo explicar la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando tuve el lugar ante mis ojos, mi hermano también junto a mi padre tenían la boca entreabierta, era de verdad un castillo, con un puente levadizo, un par de torres a cada lado, la puerta principal era de madera, un poco podrida abajo, pero para tener más de doscientos años como decía abuela Lizzy estaban en muy buen estado, los ventanales eran como los de una catedral, cada uno representaba un dibujo al parecer del siglo XVIII, con damas de vestidos esponjados y caballeros revestidos en armaduras doradas.

Fui el primero en entrar y apreciar la enorme chimenea que decoraba la sala, me froté los brazos con rapidez para brindarme algo de calor, y seguí mi camino, mi hermano se unió a mi expedición, corrimos por los pasillos que nos llevaban de una habitación a otra.

—Son casi doce cuartos en la segunda planta jovencitos—la voz de Radamanthys nos detuvo en seco antes de poner un pie en las gradas que nos llevarían a ese lugar—y la tercer planta es un enorme salón donde Sir William construyó una piscina para su amada hija—ese "_su amada hija"_ me había sonado bastante raro, solo sonreí y para cuando me di cuenta mi hermano ya se perdía en el segundo piso, iba a correr pero por un momento sentí curiosidad de todo el lugar, y quien mejor que el unicejo para sacarme todas las dudas.

—Radamanthys…—lo llamé e inmediatamente volteó su mirada hacia mí— el primer piso… es entonces…

—La cocina, el gigantesco comedor, la sala de estar, el estudio de su padre, una sala privada y un jardín bajo techo.

— ¿Cuál será mi habitación?

—Sígame por favor—caminó unos pasos delante mío y con una mano hizo un ademan para invitarme a subir las gradas tras él—es la más grande de todas… fue orden de su abuelo—nos dirigimos sobre el pasillo hasta la cuarta puerta.

Cuando el mayordomo abrió las puertas de _mi habitación_ sentí que las piernas me flaqueaban, era como lo había imaginado, mi abuelo se había tomado la molestia de personalizar nuestros cuartos y el mío era épico, tenía unas enorme hachas formando una cruz sobre la pared, un escritorio frente al ventanal enorme, un balcón y una cama King con doseles como los de las historias que leía, en el piso una alfombra de color azulado con unos escorpiones—_mis insectos favoritos_— no pude resistirme más y me tiré en la cama riendo como loco.

—Si se le ofrece algo…—señaló una cuerda justo al lado del dosel izquierdo—solo tire y enseguida vendremos… con permiso—hizo de nuevo una reverencia y se retiró dejando a mi abuelo que en ese momento ingresaba en mi habitación.

— ¿Y qué te parece?-la pregunta estaba de más, simplemente me levanté de la cama y me lancé a abrasarlo.

—Es genial abuelo… perfecta, no sé cómo puedo demostrarte que me encanta—no sabía ni que decir, realmente estaba emocionado, mi abuelo palmeó mi espalda y alborotó mis cabellos azulados.

—Abajo hay un tocadiscos… logré instalar algo de electricidad en el castillo para que no maten a su padre y de paso no mueran de aburrimiento—sonrió desapareciendo tras la puerta.

—x—

La primera semana fue de acoplamiento, mi hermano pasaba más pegado al tocadiscos que en cualquier parte del castillo, yo me había adueñado de una de las torres desde donde podía observar casi la totalidad del bosque a los alrededores, eso incluía la casa de los abuelos a más de dos kilómetros y las luces de la ciudad costera a varios kilómetros más, las cuales solo podía ver de noche, mi abuela me había comprado un cuaderno de dibujo y solía retratar los paisajes anglosajones, ya el invierno al parecer había pasado y los atardeceres se alargaban más, fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo muy particular, un poco más allá de las fronteras de nuestros terrenos, se levantaban lo que parecían una ruinas de una iglesia, tomé un par de binoculares para acercar la imagen y casi me caigo cuando en la derrumbada cúspide, cerca de un abandonado campanario una delgada figura se había escondido, Radamanthys nos había contado que no existía nadie aparte de mis abuelos a más de veinte kilómetros a la redonda, entonces ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Algún ladrón? Esa idea me aterraba más que si fuera un hombre lobo, de repente me había parecido que la sombra se había enterado que la estaba observando, pero eso era remotamente imposible, estaba a más de un kilómetro de distancia, di unos pasos hacia atrás sin darla le espalda a la ventana y corrí a buscar a Kardia.

—x—

Lo primero que hizo mi hermano fue reírse hasta perder el oxígeno, luego golpear mi cabeza y decirme que estaba parando en loco, al final decidió creerme y acompañarme a la torre para espiar la sombra que se observaba tras las ruinas. Pasamos todo el resto de la tarde tratando de notar algún movimiento en las cercanías, tuve que aguatarme una que otra broma de Kardia y finalmente darme por vencido. Recogí mis cosas para cenar, esa noche mi padre había llegado cansado y supuse que la cena estaría silenciosa, y que no querría escuchar historias de fantasmas de parte de nosotros, además la cocinera había preparado un delicioso estofado de pato y todos comimos hasta no poder, papá casi había obligado a los criados a compartir la mesa con nosotros desde que nos mudamos, no estábamos acostumbrados a ver a los demás con superioridad, así que de poco a poco nos habíamos ganado el cariño del unicejo y compañía, a tal extremo que nos traía un vaso de leche y galletas todas las noches como postre luego de la cena, o nos contaba de como su legado Wyvern era uno de los más poderosos en las islas Fellows pero él había escapado con su hermano Minos y conocido a mi abuelo desde que tenía doce años, le debía su vida.

Esa noche fue algo especial, lastimosamente no podía dormir, la idea de la sombra había creado una paranoia en mi cabeza, una de esas donde se crean imágenes ridículas a bases de sombras y ruidos, de vez en cuando observaba mi ventana, ya no me parecía tan fascinante que fuera tan enorme y abierta, sentí el impulso por correr hasta la habitación de mi hermano, realmente tenía miedo, era algo raro, puesto que la sombra solo la vi una vez y había sido durante la misma tarde, tuve la intensión de jalar el mecate a mi lado para que Radamanthys corriera hasta mi habitación y me hiciera compañía, pero luego de meditarlo un rato me arrope bajo mis sabanas y traté de buscar el sueño con pensamientos ridículos y recuerdos de mis antiguos amigos en mi país natal, cuando mis parpados estaban a punto de cerrarse una ráfaga fría me recorrió de pies a cabeza, tragué grueso y me giré con lentitud, cuando fije mis ojos en la ventana, una sombra enorme se había colado entre las cortinas, lancé un grito desesperado y me hice tirado de mi cama, Salí corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de mi hermano, pero este nunca me abrió.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso mi imaginación sobrepasaba los límites de mi sensatez?, me dejé caer recostado sobre la pared, apreté mis sienes con dureza y caminé de vuelta a mi habitación con el corazón en mis manos, abrí la puerta rápido y encendí la luz, revisé bajo la cama, inclusive abrí los roperos y tomé una de las hachas para dormir con ella, ladrón, hombre lobo o fantasma jamás me tocaría, no señor… Milo Escorpio jamás se dejaría vencer por un estúpido fantasma, pero si por el sueño, que hasta ese momento no supe cómo había llegado y en qué momento había caído en uno tan profundo, aun así soñé… soñé con una larga cabellera azulada, tal vez más clara que la mía, escuche un murmullo cerca de mi oído, pero no fue sino a la mañana siguiente que me llevé una extraña sorpresa….

continuraaaaa

gracias por leer


End file.
